Thank You
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Just the way she said thank you in The Happy Place. Sandle.


Anyone else see how they're giving us Sandle moment after Sandle moment? Hello say thank you and walk away not grab is arm then his hand to say thank you. I'm not complaining I'm loving it!

I'm sorry but Greg was just looking so damn fine that I could _not _not do anything so I was thinking do I want do a Sandle fic or maybe a Greg/you fic so I was thinking both.

This one is a **Sandle**.

I've got a bad memory so I'm doing the only thing I can remember and this takes place from tonight's episode 'The Happy Place' so of course none of my series have touched this in anyway.

* * *

"Thank you" his heart nearly stopped when grabbed his arm and when she grabbed his hand with first one then both it nearly jumped out of his chest.

Only one thought swirled around his brain as she walked away

_Why was she touching me like that?_

She was with Grissom which they tried not to throw in everyone's face but it was hard not to not know they were together with the way they looked at one another, the way they would touch when they thought no one was looking everything just added up.

Why could she not just say thank you like a normal person get excited and walk off, why did she have to touch him like that.

He had tried time and time again to get over her, to erase her from his mind but something would happen or someone would say something and it would bring all those squashed feelings back again and he would get that feeling in his chest that was filled with depression from not having her and just pure and simple love.

It was hard to explain how he felt.

His arm and hand still tingled from the touch and he looked up finally taking in his surroundings noticing he hadn't moved and people were starting to stare he better move.

When did it get so damn hot in here? Unzipping his jacket he took it off throwing it in the locker room he'd pick it up later.

--

It was when she was leaving in a huff did he note something was off, it felt like it was the last time he was ever going to see her again.

Taking off after he managed to almost catch up to her when someone stepped in his way wanting his attention for something he knew nothing about and nodding absent-mindedly watching Sara turn in her visitor badge and walk out the front door.

"Look I have no idea what your talking about nor do I care just get out of my way" he finally snapped and the person stepped out of his way letting him pass.

He was too late she was pulling out of the parking lot when he reached her.

"Dammit" he mumbled under his breath before taking off to his own car.

--

Twenty two minutes later he pulled into Grissom's parking lot racing up the stair he didn't want to be too late. This was his final chance, it very well could be the last time he saw her for the rest of his life and he didn't want her to go away without her knowing even if she was leaving.

The door opened as he was about to knock and what he feared came true when he saw her with the luggage she flew in with.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Greg what are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something and I really don't want to say it out in Grissom's hallway"

"Oh sorry come in" she sat her bags down by the door "do you want anything to drink?"

He shook his head, his mouth dry he needed to get this over and done with so he could go home and hide out until next shift when Sara would be gone and no one would be none the wiser unless…

Unless she told Grissom.

"What did you have to tell me?" she took a seat beside him on the couch facing him she sat with her hands in her lap.

He shot up and started pacing rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I thought this would be easier than this"

"It works best if you come straight out with it" he nodded trying to find the right words to say

"I love you" he blurted he really meant to work up to it but he just somehow came out

"You..you what?"

"I I love you and not just the friendship kind of way, the I love you so much it hurts me to see you with Grissom, wish you were mine now and forever kind of love and have for quite some time now" he placed a hand over his mouth that had come out kinda cheesy.

"What made you say this now?"

"Look I know your with Grissom and your leaving but I just..I just couldn't let you leave again without you knowing that when you leave your taking a piece of my heart with you" okay and cut that was really good for a romance movie where were the cameras when you needed them?

"I I don't know what to say Greg"

"I don't expect anything from you or to say anything I just needed you to know before you left. Walk you to your car?"

She nodded and he picked up her bags, making sure his arms were full she did something on impulse and reached over and kissed him. Just a kiss to test the waters to see what it would be like to kiss him, she probably shouldn't have done it but you only live once. His full arms closed in around her and she was crushed to him as her luggage pushed flush against him.

"Is anything breakable?" he breathed, shaking her head no he dropped the bags on the floor and held her properly as he kissed her.

The kiss ended way to soon but all good things must come to end and he ended it.

"Greg" she whispered as she hugged him

"I know you have to go" she held him tighter, she nodded against his shoulder. He let her go.

"Let me get those for you again" he smiled slightly and picked the bags back up walking out the door first so she could lock up.

Her bags were in the trunk and it came down to this, he hugged her again kissing the side of her head before letting her go.

"Have a safe trip" she nodded before getting in the car and driving off and true to his word it felt like a piece of him was missing.

--

It was hours later, hours later when he should be sleeping for next shift but he just couldn't get the day's events off his mind. He'd told Sara everything he felt for her and she kissed him.

It was one for the record books.

His eyes were starting to finally close when his phone sitting beside him began to vibrate. Groaning and reaching for it at the same time he didn't recognize the number but that didn't mean it wasn't work related that's all who ever called him anymore.

"Sanders"

"Since when did you need a password to get into your apartment?"

"Since we had a few break -ins last spring and how would you know that aren't you on a plane back to wherever you went?"

"That would be a little hard considering I'm standing out here wondering what the password is"

"2535" he heard the buzzing of the door meaning she was on her way up.

He met her at the door with a surprised look upon his face

"I thought you were leaving?" he asked still in complete shock

"I was but then some great guy told me how they felt about me and it occurred to me that I shouldn't run away from one thing especially if all other aspects were great"

"I'm not sure I follow" Greg said confused

"I was leaving because of the job like I did in the first place but then it occurred to me that there are a lot of great jobs in Vegas that doesn't require me to be a crime scene investigator and a lot of great people who I can't stand to be away from"

"So your staying?"

"It seems that way if you'll have me of course"

"What about Grissom?"

"That's where I've been while for the most part then I went to see about my old apartment and get a new phone. I broke up with Grissom we just grew apart" she shrugged her shoulders

"Besides I have someone who's not afraid to tell me they love me" she hugged him around the waist "and it feels pretty damn good to be loved"

"Who's this guy do I know him?" he joked kissing the top of her head putting his arms around her.

"I think you've heard of him his names Greg Sanders"

"Oh that guy he's about my height, blond hair, really good looking I think I've heard about him"

"Your forgetting a really good kisser"

"I'll be sure to mention it to him the next time I see him"

"You do that but in the mean time I can think of something better to do then just talk"

"Really what would that be?" he looked stumped before looking down to kiss her

"It involves a bedroom and not a whole lot of clothes none in fact"

"I think I've heard of that but you may have to show me" he teased before leading down the hallway to his bedroom.

Sara Sidle had just found her happy place.

Inside of Greg Sanders and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
